


All I Wanted Was a Laugh

by NekoNikki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, I have No Excuse, crack!fic, i blame discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNikki/pseuds/NekoNikki
Summary: What if Mike Wazowki was norted?





	All I Wanted Was a Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't funny but also don't take any of this seriously it's really not.

Mike found himself standing in front of the silver haired cloaked dude. He was trying so hard to make him laugh. “Hey, you know, I used to spend a lot of time doing karaoke back in college. Granted I wasn’t in college for long, but it was a fun time. Most of the time I did the _Mike_ check but even more often I was a part of the _Mike-rophone.”_ The name puns would have to win him over, they’d just have to.

Except the silver haired man wasn’t laughing. He instead approached Mike. “Mike Wazowski. If you really want to make me laugh, I have an offer for you.”

“Wait really, then in that case I’m all ears! And an eye too.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Sora.” Sully turned to face Sora as he bashed another Heartless away from Boo. These Heartless definitely seemed to be after the poor girl for some reason. Maybe Waternoose? And where was Mike, he’d disappeared hours ago. “You haven’t seen Mike anywhere, have you?”

“No, why?”

“You won’t have to look long Sully, because I’m right here.” Sully and Sora simultaneously looked up to see the green monster, his singular eye now golden and narrowed as he looked at the two. “Now come on, give me the kid, I need her. Xehanort’s orders.”

“Mike…you joined Xehanort!?” Sora ran to charge at Sully put out a hand to stop him.

“Why would you betray us like this Mike, we’re your friends. We’ve been best friends since college.” Sully looked at Mike, a world of hurt in his eyes.

“Oh Sully…all I wanted to do was make him laugh. And once I have control of this world, everybody will be laughing.”


End file.
